dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Blink
Blink is the supernatural power to rapidly traverse mid-sized distances in an instant, without being detected. The power is automatically granted to Corvo Attano by the Outsider upon their first meeting. The range of this power is increased with Blink Tier II, and it can be used with Agility to scale and move even greater distances in mere seconds. Daud possesses this ability at the start of The Knife of Dunwall. Several other characters in the game also use Blink, including Granny Rags and Daud's assassins, the latter of which refer to the ability as "transversals," which seem to have a much greater range and is unrestricted by line of sight. These characters all use Blink to great effect when engaged in combat, making them tricky opponents. In The Knife of Dunwall, Daud's Blink also stops time when primed for choosing a destination; the time-stopping effect disappears when in motion. This can be used to suspend Daud in midair, making it possible to jump and teleport around corners, or to travel greater distances by jumping and then teleporting while airborne. Each character has their own blink animation and sound. When Daud and his assassins blink, they will fade into ash. Granny Rags will fade into feathers. Corvo vanishes and appears in a ball of light. Ability tiers (Corvo) Tier I - (0 runes) Tier I of Blink is granted to Corvo automatically, once he meets the Outsider for the first time. It allows Corvo to move up to 10m almost instantly. Tier II - (3 runes) Tier II of Blink can be purchased by spending three runes. On its activation, it increases Blink distance by 5m, meaning Corvo can bridge larger distances. As such, it is highly advised that those aiming for a stealthy playthrough invest in Blink's second stage. It is also very useful for violent playthroughs. Ability tiers (Daud) Tier I - (0 runes) Daud receives Blink automatically during the start of the game. It allows him to teleport a short distance away. While blinking, Daud can freeze time as long as he isn't moving. This allows for more tactical decisions such as jumping and switching directions mid air with a blink maneuver. Tier II - (4 runes) Daud's teleport distance is increased with Tier II of Blink. Usage tips *Like all tools carried in the left hand, Corvo can use this ability while carrying bodies. *If the marker denoting Corvo's destination changes into an arrow pointing up, he will immediately climb on top of the targeted object after he Blinks. This can be important when scaling tall buildings or when trying to stay above guards in a narrow corridor. **This does not always work when he is carrying a corpse or an unconscious body. *While Blinking uses up some mana, it is fully restored after a short cooldown. In order to preserve mana, Corvo should avoid Blinking multiple times in rapid succession if possible. *Any physical object in the path of Corvo's Blink will affect him as though he were running into it at high speed. **Since Corvo still has to travel the distance physically, trying to pass through a wall of light with Blink will kill him. ***The same is true for arc pylons; however, if the arc pylon has not already fired when he Blinks, he will avoid damage. **If an enemy is in Corvo's path while Blinking, the opponent will be pushed with low force. If Corvo's path manages to only overlay with an enemy's head, he will knock them down onto the floor for a short time. **Aiming the Blink close or directly at a foe allows Corvo to deal a critical blow with a well-timed sword slash. This is also possible for tallboys. *It is possible to choke/stealth-kill a fully alarmed enemy by quickly Blinking behind it, crouching down and then pressing the corresponding key. This is especially useful for the non-lethal approach, since it helps conserve sleep darts. *Blink can be used to mitigate fall damage, but will not prevent it if Corvo falls too far. *Although this requires extremely fast reactions, it is sometimes possible for Daud to negate the effects of a broken tripwire by catching the trap's ammunition in mid-air: Once the trap is sprung, Daud should initiate his time-stopping Blink ability. This should be followed by Daud facing the projectile while making micro-movements towards it until it is in reach to pick up. Audio Gallery Blink (Daud).png|Daud's Blink icon. blink corvo.png|Corvo's Blink tutorial. blink daud.png|Daud's Blink tutorial. Dishonored-blink-assassination.gif|Blink in action (GIF). BillieLurk transversal 01.gif|Billie Lurk using Blink (GIF). Blink.jpg|Corvo before blinking. blink1.png|Corvo's blink destination. blink2.png|Corvo while blinking. blink3.png|Daud's blink destination with an arrow. blink4.png|Daud's blink destination. blink5.png|Daud while blinking. blink9.png|Daud uses Blink to avoid being shot. blink90.png|An assassin in the process of blinking. Promo pic blink dunwall tower.jpg|Promotional image of Corvo using Blink. pl:Mignięcie de:Teleportieren Category:Supernatural Category:Abilities